


Out of This World

by starghost



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starghost/pseuds/starghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha, having met the Doctor once, is not having fun at a party. (Originally posted to LJ circa 2008)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of This World

Martha Jones stood by the door, hovering between the smokers outside and the dancers inside. She swirled the neon purple drink in her hand and wondered why she came to this party in the first place. One of these days, she said to herself, I'll just stay home and not waste the make-up on strangers.  
  
One of these days, she said to herself, I'll throw my hands up in the air and start wandering through pubs and asking if anyone knew a man with two hearts and a thick skull.  
  
Though it had long since lost its cool, Martha bravely gave the purple beverage another go.  
  
"Ugh," she said under her breath. It seemed to have curdled. When she noticed a strangely-dressed man eyeing her, she tried to pass off her disgusted face as merely disinterested. It didn't work.  
  
"Hey baby," he said as he sauntered up to her. He clashed terribly -- with himself, the decor, the people nearby. "Want to go for a ride in my spaceship?"  
  
Martha raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Is it bigger on the inside?" she asked.  
  
"No," the man laughed. He looked a bit confused. Martha smiled, which unfortunately seemed to encourage him. He stuck out his hand. "Zaphod Beeblebrox. I'm out of this world."  
  
"Trying to tell me you're an alien?" Martha kept her hand tucked under her arm. Zaphod smiled in a way that made her vaguely uncomfortable. "Good for you."  
  
He leaned in close and whispered, "I've got two heads." Martha leaned away from him.  
  
"Do they both need a mint?" The man squinted at her. "Here," she said, and handed him the drink. As he peered at it, she slipped the rest of the way out the door. Turned out an unrequited crush on an alien wasn't the worst thing after all, Martha thought.


End file.
